February 2017
Friday Version: v0.96 ;The Big Game Weekend Promo Features: * Added "The Big Game" buff weekend event. ** Buffed Crusaders include Sasha the Fierce Warrior, King Reginald, Nate Dragon, Serpent King Draco, or Drizzle the Dark Elf. ** Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Serpent King Draco with the first purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Serpent King Draco and Drizzle the Dark Elf in the Big Game Chests if you have unlocked them during an event or through a mission. * (PC) If you mouse over Crusader portraits on the bench, you can now see the Crusader's tags! * Added the "Gold Finder" tag to The Exterminator and Eiralon, the Blood Mage. Fixes: * (Mobile) App will no longer stop loading when players are on X Marks the Spot Tier 2 & 3 in Ghostbeard's Greed, or Half-Time Show in the Carnage Cup * (Mobile) Objectives that have objects that move around your formation will no longer bench your Crusaders when they swap with them. * (Mobile) Sobbing Cherub enemies in Don't Blink have the proper health. * Removed all remaining references to Blood Bowl Thursday Version: v0.97 ;Merci's Mix-Up Year 2! Features: * Updated the Merci's Mix-Up event for year 2: ** Added five new tier 2 objectives: ** Recruit Warwick the Warlock: Beat area 300 with a wacky warlock *** Recruit Katie the Cupid: Beat area 300 with an over-eager cupid *** The Bachelorette: Reach area 400 before only one rose remains *** It's Raining Men: Reach area 450 with the men *** The Cost of Love: Reach area 500 on a budget ** Tier 1 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. ** Requirement for the two Candy Heart spending achievements lowered to 16,500 and 33,000 respectively ** Valentine's Chests have been updated to drop loot for any of the four Crusaders, however gear for tier 2 Crusaders will only appear if those Crusaders are recruited. ** As before, the event dialog now lets you toggle between tier 1 and tier 2 of an event; you can still complete achievements, earn loot, and do objectives in either year at any time. Fixes: * (PC) Reduced lag when clicking monsters. Friday Version: v0.98 ;Heart's Thaw Weekend Promo Features: * Added "Heart's Thaw" buff weekend event. ** Buffed Crusaders include Jim the Lumberjack, Khouri the Witch Doctor, Sarah the Collector, Mister Monkey, or Rocky the Rockstar. ** Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Mister Monkey with the first purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Mister Monkey and Rocky the Rockstar in the Thawing Chests if you have unlocked them during an event or through a mission. Fixes: * (PC) The “Different Strokes for Different Folks” achievement for Rocky and Sally will now award correctly again. * (PC) Greatly reduced lag when using Warwick the Warlock and Gold-o-Rama together, and in general when lots of gold and items are on screen. * (PC) Reduced lag when Crusaders are being attacked by multiple monsters. Friday Version: v0.99 ;Legendary Hype Weekend Promo Features: * Added "Legendary Hype Weekend" buff weekend event. ** Buffed Crusaders include Sasha the Fierce Warrior, Artaxes the Lion, Thalia the Thunder King, Merci the Mad Wizard, and Broot. ** Added a new chest type containing gear for just the five Crusaders above, plus a special Golden Epic for Artaxes with the first purchase of any special chest package. Note: You will only receive gear for Broot in the Legendary Chests if you have unlocked him/her during an event or through a mission. Tuesday Version: v0.100 ;Crafting and Legendary Items Features: * Added Crafting to the game. See the blog for more information. * Added Legendary Items to the game. See the blog for more information. * Duplicate gear is now disenchanted into Crafting Materials and no longer awards EP. * Added 12 new missions related to crafting: earning Crafting Materials, Crafting Recipes, and Legendary Catalysts. * Crafting Recipe missions will weight their rewards towards pieces of gear you don't already own, though it is not guaranteed. * Legendary Catalysts can now drop from all Jeweled chests, including event Jeweled chests. * Updated the EP rewards for the existing EP missions by up to 15x. * Added 11 new EP missions with new tag mixes; these new missions require you have completed at least 50 missions of any type before they'll show up, and include many event Crusader specific tags. * Increased the number of EP missions that can appear at once by 25%. * Added 20 new achievements related to crafting. * Tweaked Flash Sales so that you can be offered a Golden Legendary item if you have already crafted the Legendary item in a GE's slot. * When an event is running, recipes will not appear for the Crusaders unlocked during that event until 2 weeks after the event ends, even if you already had some of them unlocked before the event began. * Added Legendary Crafting Sale chest sale. Additional chests awarded with all purchases. Up to 50% more chests free! Runs until Noon at March 6th. Balance Changes: * Several existing GEs have had their power slightly reduced to bring them in line with other GEs. Note that in each of these cases, the basic Legendary item now has the prior power of the GE, and the Golden Legendary is 50% more powerful than that. ** Pure Jade Serpent Statue of Hardiness (100% -> 75%) ** Bottomless Ultracapacitor Battery (200% -> 150%) ** Heirloom Dragon Orb of the Adorable Tiny Dragon (200% -> 150%) ** Electric Cape of Orphan Enshroudment (200% -> 150%) ** Triple Barrelled Rocket Launcher of DooM (200% -> 150%) * Each week your Legendary Catalyst cost will be reduced by 80%, up from 50%. Fixes: * Veronica now uses an arrow for her projectile graphic instead of a bullet. * (PC) Fixed several issues with clicking since the last update, including the "It's Getting Dark" objective and the "House of Horrors" objective. * (PC) Fixed the "New Mission/Mission Complete" pop-up. * Developers can once again sleep and see their loved ones. See Also Category:News Archives